


מאבק לאהבה ולתהילה

by User1910



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User1910/pseuds/User1910
Summary: אני לא בוהה, אני צופה במשחק," נושף צ'ארלס בחוסר תשומת לב. המחפש של גריפינדור לא היה רחוק מדי מאחורי אריק עכשיו אבל נראה היה שאריק יודע את זה. נראה שהוא נהנה מזה, למעשה, מתענג מהעובדה שהיריב שלו סוף כל סוף יכול לעמוד בקצב.
מוירה מלגלגת, "לא, האנק צופה במשחק, אני צופה במשחק, אתה - טוב."
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Kudos: 2





	מאבק לאהבה ולתהילה

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a fight for love and glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024770) by [dappertime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappertime/pseuds/dappertime). 



> תרגום של a fight for love and glory של dappertime. תורגם באישור.

המחפש של סלית'רין, אריק, נע בחן. הוא מאיץ מעבר למסירה, מתחמק מהמרביצ'ן במרחק של שני סנטימטרים בלבד מבלי להירתע לפני שהוא מזדרז לרדוף אחרי הסניץ'. הוא מהיר - אפילו על מטאטא מכת ברק 4 הישן והמיושן שלו - מהיר יותר מהמחפש של גריפינדור שמשתמש במכת האש החדש. הסניץ' צונח למטה והוא עוקב אחריו בקלות-

"צ'ארלס, אתה שוב בוהה," אומרת מוירה, מרימה גבה.

"אני לא בוהה, אני צופה במשחק," נושף צ'ארלס בחוסר תשומת לב. המחפש של גריפינדור לא היה רחוק מדי מאחורי אריק עכשיו אבל נראה היה שאריק יודע את זה. נראה שהוא נהנה מזה, למעשה, מתענג מהעובדה שהיריב שלו סוף כל סוף יכול לעמוד בקצב.

מוירה מלגלגת, "לא, האנק צופה במשחק, אני צופה במשחק, אתה - טוב."

"האנק צופה ברייבן בגלל שהוא מסוחרר וחצי מאוהב בה." אורמ צ'ארלס, מתגונן. האנק מתעב קווידיץ' והוא מגיע למשחקים רק כאשר רייבן משחקת או כשרייבן משדלת אותו לזה. חוץ מזה, צ'ארלס לא בוהה. הוא רק מתבונן. הוא מחפש בעצמו אז זה נורמלי לגמרי בשבילו להתרכז יותר על המחפשים.

אם כבר דיברנו, איק הוא כבר במרחק של זרוע מהסניץ' המוזהב, אבל הסניץ מתנדנד למעלה לעבר הקהל, מתרחק ממנו.

"ואתה לא?"

"אל תהיי מטופשת, מוירה." צ'ארלס אומר, מקווה שהיא תנטוש את הנושא. הוא לא בוהה, והוא בהחלט לא חצי מאוהב באריק.

העניין הוא, אריק הוא מסלית'רין, והוא מחפש - שלא להזכיר, אחד טוב במיוחד. הם למעשה יריבים. צ'ארלס הוא מחפש מצויין, אבל משחקים עם אריק הם תמיד קשוחים. צ'ארלס אף פעם לא ניצח בהם. למרות שרייבן אומר שאריק מתענג על זה - שיש לו יריב מוסמך במיוחד אחד ששמו צ'ארלס. זה מגוחך - צ'ארלס ואריק הם חברים כמובן אחרי שחלקו שיעורים רבים במהלך השנים. אריק הוא אינטליגנטי והם מצתוותים ביחד בזמן משימות אבל - זהו זה.

המשרוקית נשרקת, מסמנת על פסק זמן. אריק כבר על האדמה, בולע שלוק גדול מבקבוק. צ'ארלס בהחלט לא בוהה בגרון שלו כשהוא שותה. הוא מייד מסיט את מבטו אבל עושה את הטעות של ליצור קשר עין עם מוירה שנראה שקראה את כל המחשבות שצ'ארלס יעדיף לקחת איתו לקבר. מוירה רק מנענעת בראשה בחיבה וצוחקת.

בינתיים, צילום בזמן אמת של הקהל מוקרן במגרש לנשיקת המצלמה הרגילה.

אריק שונא את הדברים האלה, הוא אמר פעם לצ'ארלס במהלך פסק זמן. "זה הורס את הרצינות של המשחקים," הוא אמר.

"אני אוהב את זה בגלל זה. קווידיץ' זה נהדר אבל דבר רע אחד בקשר לזה הוא היריבות בין הבתים שזה גורם. נשיקות מצלמה די מרגיע את האווירה." צ'ארלס אמר לו. בסופו של דבר הם בילו את שאר פסק הזמן דנים בעליונות של בתים, כמו שהם עשו בדרך כלל כשהם נפגשו.

הקהל מתפרץ, מוציא את צ'ארלס מהחלום בהקיץ שלו וצ'ארלס רואה את אלכס סאמרס נותן לג'ין גריי נשיקה חטופה על הלחי שלה על המסך. סקוט נמצא לידה, מביט בזעם ואיום על אחיו.

הוא מסתכל לעבר המגרש איפה שאריק עומד, ורואה שהוא בוהה בצ'ארלס. הוא מחייך, נראה כמו כריש ומסיט מבטו.

צ'ארלס צופה ברייבן בהמשך המשחק.

____

זה המשחק הראשון של צ'ארלס נגד סלית'רין במחצית וזה - טוב.

צ'ארלס עף אחרי הסניץ', אריק עוקב אחריו במלוא המהירות. צ'ארלס לא יודע אם זה רק הוא או שהסניץ' משנה כיוון יותר היום - מתנדנד מעלה ומטה דרך החלקים הצפופים ביותר של המגרש. זה קשה מספיק כשאריק עוקף אותו כל שתי דקות, עכשיו הוא צריך להתחמק מהמרביצן שלא יתן לו זעזוע מוח.

העינים שלו עדיין על הסניץ' כשאריק עט למעלה, עף מעבר לו. אריק מסתכל למטה, יורה לעברו חיוך שובב.

או לא, הוא לא.

צ'ארלס עט למטה איפה שיש פחות אנשים ומכשולים וטס אחרי הסניץ', נע בשלווה עם אריק, הסניץ באמצע. שניהם בדיוק עומדים לתפוס את הכדור כשמשרוקית שורקת והסניץ' צונח למטה יחד עם המרביצנים.

_ מעצבן. _

בזמן שחבריו לקבוצה עפים למטה להשיב נוזלים, צ'ארלס מרחף, מרגיש קצת יותר מידי חסר מנוחה. מסך נוצר לקטע נשיקת המצלמה הרגיל כשצ'ארלס שומע קול מאחוריו, "צ'ארלס."

זה אריק, על המטאטא שלו מתמהמה במרחק כמה מטרים. יש לו את החיוך העקום הזה על פניו שהוא מקבל בדרך כלל כשהוא מנצח את המשחק. הוא מושיט את הבקבוק שלו, מנחה לצ'ארלס, "עייף, כבר?"

"היית מת," צ'ארלס לוקח את הבקבוק, ושותה מזה לגימה. הוא בהחלט לא חושב על איך הפה של אריק נגע בפיה של הבקבוק. הוא בהחלט לא חושב על אריק בוהה בשפתיו אחרי שהוא שותה. צ'ארלס מושיט לו בחזרה את הבקבוק ומודה לו.

"בוא נראה איזה איש מקבל נשיקת מזל היום," אומר אריק בהתנשאות.

צ'ארלס מגלגל את עיניו ולפני שהוא יכול לעצור את עצמו, ממלמל, "אל תתחיל, יקירי."

אריק רק צוחק בעונג. צ'ארלס מבין שהם עדיין בוהים בעיניים אחד של השני כשהקהל מתפרץ והם מזמרים את שמו ואת השם של אריק. הוא מסתכל על המסך, ו - זין.

צ'ארלס על המסך. צ'ארלס ואריק על המסך.

צ'ארלס קולט את ההבעה של אריק, את לסתו מתקשה, שפתיו מצטמצמות וצ'ארלס לא יודה בזה בקול אבל הוא קיטלג המון מהבעות הפנים של אריק, מספיק כדי לדעת שאריק כועס. כמובן, הוא כועס. הוא שונא נשיקות מצלמה, והוא בטח נושא את זה אפילו יותר עכשיו שהוא נתון לזה. הקהל עדיין מריע, צועק מילות עידוד.

"אני לא חושב," אומר צ'ארלס, "אני לא חושב שהם התרככו עד ש -"

אריק מסתכל עליו מהורהר, לפני שהוא מגחך. "אתה צודק. אנחנו לא רוצים ששום יריבות בין בתים תקרה, נכון?"

צ'ארלס מפתיע את עצמו כשהוא צוחק. אריק קרוב יותר עכשיו, אז צ'ארלס שם את ידיו על כתפו, נשען קדימה מעבר למרחק הקטן ומנשק אותו.  _ אל תחשוב, אל תחשוב _ . זה מתחיל צנוע, רק מגע של שפתיו כנגד אלו של אריק, לפני שאריק מושך אותו מהמותניים ומנשק אותו לעומק. כל הגוף של צ'ארלס נדלק, מחזיק את אריק צמוד יותר כי הוא מרגיש קצת מסוחרר והוא לא רוצה ליפול 20 מטרים מעל האדמה.

הם נפרדים באיטיות, עדיין נצמדים אחד לשני. אריק בוהה לתוך שפתיו, וצ'ארלס מרגיש כאילו גופו זינק לחיים. הוא יודע שהקהל מריע, שורק כזאב, צועק אבל צ'ארלס לא שומע אותם. הוא רק רואה את אריק קורן, לחיו נצבעות בסומק, שיערו רך ו- מאחוריו, כדור זהוב קטן מפרפר.

צ'ארלס לא חושב, רק תופס.

___

החגיגות לא פסקו.

זה הניצחון הראשון של רייבנקלו נגד סלית'רין כבר עידנים, אז הם פותחים את הדלתות לחדר המועדון שלהם, רוקדים לשירים קסומים עתיקים ומרימים כוסיות בירצפת ובירת דגים ירוקה. כל הבתים מוזמנים להצטרף, למרות שלא הרבה מגיעים.

צ'ארלס מורם על ידי סקוט והאנק, כל החדר מזמר את שמו ומריע לו. הוא קורא איתם, מרים את אגרופו בניצחון. זה - נחמד.

הוא רואה את אריק בפינת החדר, בוהה בו בשעשוע. ליבו צונח. לא היתה להם הזדמנות לדבר עדיין אחרי הנשיקה - אחרי שצ'ארלס תפס את הסניץ', הם אוטומטית ניצחו את המשחק וחבריו לקבוצה ישר עפו להתקיל אותו לתוך חיבוק. הוא אפילו לא הצליח לראות מה הייתה התגובה של אריק.

"אוקיי, תורידו אותי." אומר צ'ארלס, "אני הולך לקחת עוד משקה,"

צ'ארלס פוסע בזהירות דרך הקהל, מקבל כמה טפיחות על הגב ואיחולים בדרך לפני שסוף סוף הוא מגיע לאריק. הוא מחייך, בהיסוס. "הי,"

"אני מניח שמזל טוב מגיע כאן," מגחך אריק, משלב ידיו כנגד חזהו. צ'ארלס בהחלט לא חשב על איך שרירי הזרוע האלה התהדקו. "זה היה ערמומי,"

"אני לא -" צ'ארלס מגשש אחרי המילים שלו, "זה לא היה ככה."

"זה לא?"

"לא! אני פשוט - אני נישקתי אותך, ואז ראיתי את הסניץ', ואז תפסתי את זה." צ'ארלס מנסה להסביר. למרות שאריק נראה יותר מוקסם מעצבני אז צ'ארלס נרגע. "אני מצטער. אני יודע כמה אתה שונא קטעי נשיקות."

אריק נראה מופתע מזה, "נכון אבל - זה היה נחמד. אהבתי לנשק אותך."

צ'ארלס מרגיש כאילו רגליו הפכו למים. הוא החליק קרוב יותר לאריק, מניח את ידיו על המותניים של אריק כדי לייצב את עצמו. "באמת?"

"כן, אני מחבב  _ אותך _ , כבר כמה זמן."

"או -" צ'ארלס מוצא את עצמו צוחק, מניח את מצחו כנגד החזה של אריק. "אני מחבב אותך מאוד."

אריק חופן את הלחיים של צ'ארלס, לפני שהוא מזיז את שיערו מפניו ומנשק אותו בעדינות בדיוק כמו שהוא עשה אז במגרש. הנשיקה היא איטית ומלאת רגש ולא ממהרת. צ'ארלס מושך אותו קרוב יותר מהמותן, גורם לשניהם לצחקק בשפתיים אחד של השני.

"הממ, בנושא אחר, מצאתי שיטה מאוד יעילה לנצח אותך סוף סוף בקווידיץ'," אמר לו צ'ארלס.

אריק מתמוסס לצחוק, "אני תוהה מה זה."


End file.
